


Incorruptibility

by lordrotten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous penetration, Anal Sex, Bone fingering, Frottage, Giving/receiving oral, M/M, Multi, Other, Phantom/magic ass, Phantom/magic cock, Phantom/magic cum, Phantom/magic drool, Phantom/magic tongue, Sensitive bones, Skeleton Boyfriends, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordrotten/pseuds/lordrotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Papyrus have been dating for awhile. You tire of the relationship and decide it’s either time to reset or take the relationship in a different direction. In an effort to keep the timeline fresh, you attempt to make the moves on your skeleton boyfriend, who is apprehensive at first but quickly changes his mind when you show him what you’re capable of.</p><p>Includes ambiguous gender Reader throughout, except the Epilogue, which is Reader with a dick. The Reader has no explicit dialogue and all of Papyrus’ dialogue is written under the assumption he would be a nervous, stuttering mess. Has a fairly detailed depiction of the magic used to form monster bodies, which is also the substance the phantom appendages and fluids are made of. Game mechanics/references are meant to be vague and only for the sake of the very little background information given. Lots of technical terms for specific bones, so there might be some necessary Googling to picture what's going on.</p><p>If something doesn't make sense, the answer is probably: it's magic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorruptibility

**Author's Note:**

> Some anon on /utg/ requested this "Papyrus deflowering fic" probably a week and a half ago and encouraged me to be self indulgent, so if I'm the only person who enjoys it, that might be why. This is the first fic I have ever written in my entire life, which is probably pretty obvious. 
> 
> If, by some hilariously unlikely chance, someone draws fanart (SFW or otherwise) in relation to this fic, please let me know!! That would make my day. If this fic made you laugh, let me know. If it made you cry, let me know. If you puked, well, clean yourself up and then let me know. I plan on keeping an eye on the comments, for better or for worse.
> 
> I spent way too much time on this damn thing quite frankly and I'm relieved it's good and done. Yes, I know it's massive. No, I don't know why. Yes, I need therapy.

It had been a few weeks since you had started dating Papyrus. In other resets, he had simply rejected you, your hard work at wooing him leading only to a dead end. No matter if you had ate or left his spaghetti, if you had praised or scolded his puzzles, or said all the right things during your first date, it was always the same. Except for this particular attempt. 

Papyrus had essentially no idea what dating entailed, so you could tell him nearly anything was part of being a couple. Sometimes if you felt particularly lazy, you’d tell him that dating included getting the remote for your partner, or rubbing their feet, or going out to buy them a Cinnamon Bunny in the middle of the night. He was dedicated purely to making you smile, even if it meant going along with Sans’ pranks or humoring your 30 phone calls a day about the most mundane things. He never complained or expressed even a sliver of dissatisfaction. If only to impress you, he had tried (and failed) hundreds of recipes just within the first month of your relationship, desperate just for you to be proud of him. You wondered where this timeline had gone right, but it didn’t really matter. You could enjoy Papyrus’ dedication to you as long as it held your attention.

Sans had no problem with the new living arrangement, since you made Papyrus happy and even occasionally made your own bone puns, much to Papyrus’ discontentment. You were fairly certain Sans felt odd around you, the air of familiarity a little more suffocating than just déjà vu, but with his brother so pleased he tried hard not to complain. He would watch your faces in the light of the television, smile growing wider when Papyrus would howl with laughter and nuzzle your head affectionately. You both knew Papyrus was a fragile guy, but after weeks of dating, nothing had driven Sans to suspicion and thus left you all comfortable with each other.

Weeks turned into months. You knew the names of all the local Snowdin monsters, every line of every book, the taste of all the food in town. Mettaton’s shows were dribble from the beginning, but got even worse when boredom set in. In the back of your mind, you toyed with the idea of resetting. This timeline was getting old and repetitive, too much like the happy endings you had enjoyed dozens of times before. The only problem was Papyrus. In all your past tries, Papyrus had no interest in pursuing you, only seeing you as a good friend and nothing more. But this time, it was different. Somewhere you had succeeded where you failed so many times before. Could you throw that away now? 

Papyrus sat on his bedroom floor, mending a shirt that read “rad” so that it said “rad to the bone.” You assumed Sans’ suggested that one, since Papyrus rarely engaged in bone humor. Before, he would just write on the shirt with colorful marker and hope the writing wouldn’t wash out even though it usually did after a few showers, which he often took with his clothes on. Two days ago you decided to teach him how to sew based on a how-to book you read a few times from the “librarby.” You hung your torso over the side of his racing car bed to watch his nimble fingers at work - without flesh to prick, it was much easier for him to control a thread and needle. You recalled poking yourself while trying to teach him what you had read about, but with your mind clouded by the possibility of resetting, your eyes were blank and unfocused. A blurry hot pink canvas blocked your vision until your eyes adjusted and read Papyrus’ handmade shirt. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK, HUMAN? IS THIS NOT THE WORK OF A PROFESSIONAL ARTISAN???”

He spoke with an air of confidence, offset by his rather loud and shrill voice. You smiled wearily and nodded. Papyrus was constantly harping for your attention today was particularly bad, as his other friends had been busy and you were the only person he had to talk to while sewing. A pile of colorful shirts lay on the ground next to him as he let out a sigh of contentment and set the new shirt neatly on top.

“NYEH HEH HEH!!! I THOUGHT YOU’D LIKE IT! ALTHOUGH, YOU DO SEEM A LITTLE TIRED TODAY. IS IT BECAUSE OF SANS? IT HAS TO BE SANS. EVEN THOUGH HE HAS BEEN AT WORK SINCE THIS MORNING I FEEL EXHAUSTED JUST THINKING ABOUT HIM AND HIS NOT-DOING-ANYTHING-AT-HIS-4-JOBS ROUTINE! HOW DOES HE MANAGE SUCH A THING??” 

He shook his head disapprovingly, setting his hands on his lap with the shirt underneath. Normally you would offer a retort defending Sans, being the mediator of their brotherly banter and all, but it didn’t seem worth it anymore. Not when you would probably leave them behind soon anyway. Papyrus watched you look away coldly and began to panic.

“OH NO NO NO NO NO! IT’S NOT ME, IS IT? AM I BEING TOO OVERBEARING? OH, THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE. CLEARLY I AM BEING UNDERBEARING. IF YOU WERE SUFFOCATING, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD DEFINITELY BE ABLE TO TELL. THE ONLY LOGICAL ANSWER IS THAT YOU ARE CRAVING MY ATTENTION, WHICH I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO PROVIDE!!!”

This was new. Papyrus rarely panicked because you never gave him reason to. He sat with his arms outstretched, offering you a hug in order to quench your thirst for his affection. When you didn’t budge, he developed a painful look of worry on his face underneath his frozen grin. You realized that this mix of desperation and innocence was dangerous because it meant he was more vulnerable than ever.

You crawled off of the bed and to his side. He was much taller than you, and his bones creaked with each movement. With your legs curled into his lap, you began to kiss his jaw line and clavicles to which he responded with closed eyes and relaxed shoulders. You had to pull down the loose t-shirt with Mettaton’s face on it to get to the sensitive bones underneath, rubbing your fingers along his breastbone and upper ribs. 

“AH, JUST AS I THOUGHT, YOU WERE SIMPLY IN NEED OF ACCESS TO MY NEVER ENDING REPERTOIRE OF HUGS AND KISSES. WELL, WORRY NOT MY PRECIOUS ONE, I AM HERE FOR YOU TO SHOWER WITH LOVE AND AFFECTION ALL YOU LIKE!!”

To any experienced lover, the types of kisses you were bestowing upon his bones would have been obvious hints at taking the relationship to the next step. He, however, had no practice with dating someone, especially a human, so he often just guessed that what you were doing was the normal way of doing things. He trusted you deeply, partially because of his naiveté and partially because you had never hurt him before, at least in this timeline. His purity was cute but enticing, so you decided to run with it. Your kisses got more heated and wet, slowly crossing the threshold between what Papyrus was aware of and what would be new to him. The warmth of your occasional tongue against his bones was strange, and he stared at you with his head cocked to the side the moment proceeding pleasure. 

“T-THAT FEELS…DIFFERENT. IS THIS SOMETHING HUMANS DO? ARE YOU INITIATING ME INTO STRANGE HUMAN DATING RITUALS THIS LATE IN THE GAME BECAUSE I ONLY JUST NOW FINISHED MY SHIRT COLLECTION???” 

Papyrus’ talking had become bothersome as he leaned away from you to look at you, unsure of what you were trying to do. He still felt as though he had done something wrong and refused to allow himself any fun until it was fixed. You decided the fastest course of action to furthering the heavy petting was by nodding and agreeing that his shirt collection was the reason for this reward. You hoped that he would not associate this kind of attention with making more of his shirts since it took him a week just for this batch.

Satisfied that he was deserving of your love, he draped his arms around you and allowed your hands to roam his body under his giant shirt freely. You gently trickled your fingers along his bones, caressing under and over and between each rib. He was moaning slightly until your mouth made contact with his bones once more, to which he responded with a loud gravely sigh – another novel experience. Papyrus’ voice was normally high-pitched and a bit screechy, but with this pulse of pleasure running through him, he managed to make deep, growling noises like he was in heat. 

Had Papyrus realized the kind of sounds he was making, he may have tried to tone himself down, but he was unaware of the implications of what was happening. Each touch felt warmer than the last, and he was lost in your embrace. You had the key to continuing this. Papyrus would be clueless as to your intentions, and you would be in complete control, deriving what pleasure you wanted from him. Feeling a pulse of aggression flow through you in response to his arousal, you slid your hands up behind his skull, leaned over his shoulder, and proceeded to drag your tongue along his upper vertebrae and to his jaw line. He was startled by this sudden sensation, and quickly glanced to you with uncertainty before being pulled forward by your grasp. 

Now laying on the floor, you began to slip your hands under his colorful, baggy shorts and around his pelvic bones, and while you knew monster anatomy was otherworldly and inexplicable to you, Papyrus’ body was familiar enough that you figured you could guess your way into having a good time with him. You had been together so long that you had tested what tickled, what hurt, and what felt pleasant. This would be a far more complicated task, but you figured a being made of magic had to have some kind of tricks up his sleeve.

“A-ALRIGHT. I’M GOING TO BE HONEST. I DON’T REALLY KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING, OR WHY IT FEELS THIS W-WAY, BUT I’M NOT SURE I WANT TO KEEP GOING. THIS FEELS LIKE THE KIND OF THING I WILL DO AND THEN END UP BEING SCOLDED BY SANS ABOUT LATER BECAUSE I DID IT WRONG. MAYBE WE COULD CHECK THE DATING MANUAL?”

Papyrus had pulled himself up off of you and was sitting in front of you cross-legged, looking down at the floor. He was overcome with guilt for doing something he didn’t understand. You had seen this before, after the first time you touched his body, when he felt like he had somehow made you a weirdo for dating a monster rather than another human being. He looked ashamed of himself. 

You kept your eyes on him for a minute and frowned. This was the first novel situation you’d had in ages and the last thing you wanted to do was give up on a timeline that had something new to offer. Papyrus had lost his normally confident outer shell in favor of the vulnerability beneath and was waiting patiently for some kind of guidance from you. You decided the only way to move the situation forward was to do it yourself. Your fingers made their way under the end of your shirt, slowly lifting the article up and over your head, making your hair fall into a mess. Papyrus looked to you again, visibly intrigued by whatever it was you were doing. He had seen you naked before, but never under circumstances such as this – usually it was to bathe together, or before bed as you changed into more comfortable clothing. But right now it was midday and you had already had your bath.

“NOW I GET IT! HUMAN, IF YOU WANTED TO TRY ON ONE OF MY EXQUISITELY HANDCRAFTED GARMENTS, ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK.”

He leaned over to his pile to find a shirt that would fit you well, but stopped when he saw your face. You had not smiled or nodded in response to his guess, so he realized he was wrong and stopped searching. The building tension was getting to you, so you inched back over to him and angled your legs over either of his hip bones to trap him in a little bubble with you. Watching you anxiously, he tried not to fidget, and allowed you to place both of his limp hands on your flesh. 

You expected him to protest, but he simply looked into your eyes, matching your gaze with worry. He had apparently given up on his guilt in favor of making you happy, just like last time. You briefly remembered Sans and what he would think of you taking advantage of his brother’s eager-to-please attitude, but you knew how to later cast this situation so that Papyrus would think nothing of it and you would come away unscathed. You were a couple now, and sometimes couples did things Papyrus didn’t quite understand and Sans didn’t need to know about. 

After waiting a few seconds, you realized Papyrus was still holding his hands in the same place you had put them, probably out of fear of hurting you. You closed your eyes and gently moved his hands with the tips of your index fingers, slowly dragging his bones along your much warmer and much softer skin, to which he let out a quiet sigh. The mingling of smoothness was pleasing to the both of you, and heat began radiating from your core. 

Waiting had become almost impossible at this point. You had been trying to convince the skeleton to put his worries past him for much too long, and the desire was getting to you. His monster body may be made of a different substance, but stranger things had happened than for a human and a monster to copulate. Other timelines had saw human and monster marriages abound, even if the surface world wasn’t entirely understanding of it. You had learned a lot in past resets and aimed to apply your knowledge here.

Gentle caresses had turned into needful grabbing, at least on your end. Papyrus was still clueless as to what you wanted, and ended up using his hands to prop himself up so you could do as you liked. His Mettaton shirt was pulled over his head and thrown to the neighboring shirt pile, allowing you free range to his ribs and thoracic vertebrae. You placed some fingers along his spine, rubbing in between the processes while your other hands’ fingers were placed on his costal cartilage. For some reason, the friction of rubbing particular areas of his bones was agonizingly exciting to him, perhaps akin to human foreplay. He twitched and moaned, sometimes stuttering from his nerves but still lost in your touch. This time he seemed more invested in the opportunity and less likely to back out.

“TH-THAT IS…AHH, THAT IS VERY PLEASANT, HUMAN. I DON’T MIND THIS. I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO CONTINUE DOING WHATEVER THE HECK YOU’RE DOING!!”

Your fingers made their way along his body until you hit the pubic symphysis under his flashy shorts. Your best guess was that his pelvic region would react like a human’s, meeting your touch with fondness, but you could not have seen his reaction coming. His face became flushed with pink, and a glowing, ghostly tongue hung from his mouth. Normally he only used his magic to form a tongue when he was taste testing something, but this was a special occasion. The finger on his symphysis hurried its movements to fit his exasperated gasps, and his legs began to tremble under yours. A long trail of neon-colored saliva dripped from his tongue onto his ribs, slowly making its way from one bone to the other. 

“OH…OHH, THA- THAT IS- THAT IS EVEN BETTER. AGH – I CAN’T SEEM TO, AHH, STOP MY LEGS – “

His moans became somewhat high-pitched as he leaned his head back, tongue still curled and free from his jaw. Your quickening pace cut off his sentence and turned his words into nothing more than vocalizations. For you, this scene couldn’t be more vulgar, with the skeleton hazily entranced by the waves of bliss flooding in from the motion of your fingers against his body; to him, it was a chance to entrust you with new found intimacy and an experience unlike anything he had ever felt before. 

Papyrus had begun to naturally buck against your finger, making it difficult for you to maintain your velocity. The angle you had been rubbing him from became uncomfortable, and while you were enjoying the sight, you were determined to see what your monster boyfriend was capable of. You were also fairly certain that this could go on forever, since there wasn’t quite a climax to build to – just a constant, excruciating hum of pleasure. As your previously incessant rubbing came to a stop, Papyrus tried to collect himself, the tongue in his mouth dissolving into a fine mist.

Releasing his long legs from your hold, he let his tired arms buckle under him as he lay against the carpeted floor, heaving to catch his breath after so much panting. His pile of shirts had become a makeshift pillow for his head to rest on. His aching arms jittered as they raised his hands to his face, while your face was still hot from the effort you exerted in your first round of toying with him. Papyrus seemed dizzy and completely unresponsive as he rested his hands over his closed eye sockets without saying a word. The indecency of the situation maintained itself as your gaze traveled along his body: legs wide open, shorts pulled down and hung around one leg, face still dark red, with each bone noticeably wet with his body’s version of sweat. You felt a tinge of pride, knowing you had caused him to feel and look like this. 

Papyrus rolled around a bit, trying to clear his head so he could ask you what just happened. Before he could form any words, you placed both of your hands over the front of his pelvis and began rubbing as much of the area as you could at once. The over stimulation caused him to let out a startled squeal as he lifted his legs in the air, lazily hanging them over your shoulders but supporting himself enough as to not cause you any pain. This time he made eye contact with you, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as hot particles escaped his mouth in an imitation of breath, some of them slipping through the spaces between his metatarsals. His other hand clawed at the carpet beneath him as his long, thin, white fingers mingled with the soft flooring.

Knowing Papyrus had never done anything like this before, you were fascinated while watching his reactions. His responses were pure, unadulterated by the shame associated with sex like on the surface world. Monsters were less taboo when it came to sex, but someone as innocent as Papyrus had never been faced with the prospect before. Now, on a sunny afternoon in his own bedroom, he had been introduced to something as novel as the timeline he resided in. 

You tried different methods of pleasing him, sometimes fingering the holes of his sacrum, sometimes roughly tracing the ischium on either side of his pelvis with your thumbs. Each touch elicited an innocent whimper in different octaves, his favorite so far still being the touching of his pubic symphysis. As your hands became sore from the aggressive motions, you lifted his femurs so that his legs were further onto your back and your face directly in front of his pelvis. His hands must have tired from the constant grabbing of the carpet, so he rested his hands on your head, running his phalanges through your hair. He was worn out but still affectionate, clearly enjoying whatever you were doing to him. At this point, his head swirled and his body sweat so much that he was unconcerned with pestering you with questions. He could just ask later, after all.

Before continuing, you held your mouth open to tease him with hot sighs against his needy bones. The sudden absence of your touch made him fidget uncomfortably, surprisingly desperate for you to return your hands to him even though he couldn’t explain why. The feeling was unimaginably addicting, and since he had never done anything like this before, he couldn’t get enough. As your tongue snaked its way onto his symphysis, you realize you may have gone for the gold a little too fast. Papyrus reacted by clenching his leg bones against you and almost shoving the entire front of his pelvis into your mouth, the small section of his body turning out to be one of his most sensitive. His vocalizing became more like words, with a sudden stream of “ohhh” escaping him as your tongue curled around his cartilage. 

“OHHH…AHHH…I, OH, JEEZ, I DIDN’T MEAN TO…AGHH, I DIDN’T MEAN TO, DO THAT, I MEAN, UH…”

Realizing he may have hurt you, he recoiled his groin and tried to lift his head to check on you, but before he could finish his sentence you forcefully rubbed him with the tip of your tongue. Papyrus furrowed his brow and half-closed his eyes, but stayed upright in order to control his bucking. You glance up at him to see trickles of neon-colored saliva once again oozing from his mouth, this time with no visible tongue. The sight gives you an awful idea, but with the way things were going, you saw no reason not to test it out.

You gradually slowed your tongue’s movements to a halt, and as you pulled your tongue away from Papyrus, a thin line of your saliva followed with you. The break was much needed as he took the chance to catch his breath and stretch his legs, cracking noises following each movement. The pink hue of his face never faded, and his eye sockets remained closed for a long period of time. After gently lifting his legs and placing them on the floor, you sat opposite him and planned your approach. You decided the easiest way of convincing Papyrus would be to let him explore you first, lest you scare him off for good. He had gradually come to in the few minutes of silence, and finally managed to speak before you jumped his bones again.

“Y-YOU KNOW, WHEN WE FIRST MET, I KNEW YOU REALLY LIKED ME SINCE YOU HAD ON CLOTHES AND COMPLETED ALL MY PUZZLES AND ATE 3 PLATEFULS OF MY SPAGHETTI, THE LAST ONE BEING SOMEWHAT GLUTTONOUS BUT STILL FLATTERING. AND, OF COURSE, BEING MY HUMAN, I TRUST YOU. B-BUT I CAN’T SAY I’M SURE WHAT WE’VE BEEN DOING THE LAST HOUR. I LIKE IT AND ALL, AND YOU SEEM TO BE WORKING VERY HARD TO MAKE ME HAPPY, BUT I’M JUST UNCERTAIN OF HOW TO FEEL ABOUT IT. I HAVEN’T YET FINISHED THE DATING MANUAL SINCE I’D HATE FOR THE ENDING TO BE SPOILED, SO THIS IS PROBABLY STANDARD PROTOCOL, BUT…”

Papyrus was rambling nervously and stuttered over some of his words. You could tell he had been thinking off and on about this during your intimacy, but chose to wait until the right moment to bother you. You reassured him by caressing his cheek with your hand, cupping the bottom of his jaw in your warmth, along with his favorite of all your expressions: a genuine smile. He glanced away from you with an embarrassed expression before returning your smile with a bigger version of his own. He had grown used to reading your body language, as you only vocalized yourself when absolutely necessary – it was just how you were and had always been. Papyrus never questioned it. He could talk for both of you.

“W-WELL. OKAY. I JUST DON’T WANT TO ACCIDENTALLY HURT OR MAIM YOU OR MAKE YOU NEVER WANT TO TALK TO ME AGAIN. OR RATHER, SMILE AT ME, SINCE YOU’RE NOT BIG ON TALKING. OOPSIE, I DIDN’T MEANT TO INTERRUPT YOU, EITHER! DON’T LET ME RUIN OUR FUN!!!”

Papyrus had finally gotten his confidence back, having realized he didn’t hurt you in his trance - the worry of his earlier look had now turned into an eager smile, as he sat cross-legged and repeatedly curled the phalanges of his toes while waiting for your next move. The stark contrast of what he looked like a few minutes ago to now was almost unreal, the developing juxtaposition of adorable and vulgar having changed your perception of him. Despite all you had done, he retained his naiveté, but with a twist to it: now he was excited to engage with you again, aware of the pleasure you could bestow onto his deprived body, but still without the added layer of sexual know-how. Anticipation having gotten the best of him, Papyrus placed his hand to his chin and cocked his head to the side. 

“DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG? YOU SEEM LOST INSIDE OF YOURSELF AGAIN. COME BACK TO ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND I PROMISE TO DROWN YOU IN MORE LOVE THAN YOUR LITTLE HUMAN BODY CAN HANDLE!!!”

Papyrus’ shrieking voice really did jar you back into reality, and you decided it couldn’t hurt to teach him something new about the little human body he loved so much. You positioned your legs out in front of you, pulling off your pajama bottoms and underwear while Papyrus continued to wiggle his feet excitedly. Your body, having been neglected in the attention department, was still warm and swollen with expectation. Papyrus had learned a thing or two today and took the initiative to lay his hands on your thighs, lovingly rubbing your soft flesh in an imitation of how you touched him earlier. He stared into your eyes for a moment before creeping down to situate his head between your thighs. The glow from early returned to his mouth, a flood of heat overwhelming your cheeks at the thought of your innocent Papyrus doing something like this to you. 

His tongue felt similar to a human tongue, but the glow was noticeable and the pressure was mixed with a feeling of bubbling. The particles of the magic were vibrating just slightly enough that it heightened the pleasure for you without numbing your groin. Papyrus followed your movements from earlier, but at a much slower pace to avoid scraping you with his exposed teeth. His tongue had the advantage of elongating at will, which he used to cover the entirety of your genitals with wet heat. As he bent down beneath you, the rest of his body was propped into the air, with his legs, pelvis, and torso all exposed for you to explore with your gaze. The blur of physical pleasure with the sight of your partner’s body in such an indecent position was enthralling, and you felt as though his tongue was pulling you further into an ocean of bliss.

Your eyes struggled to stay open while the damp, magical muscle made easy work of your body. Papyrus was still going incredibly slow, but the deliberate nature of each slide up and down you was more fitting of someone as inexperienced as he was. He was testing your waters, and unabashedly looked to your face for reactions to different versions of the slowness he was maintaining. In the midst of your enjoyment, you felt a sudden drip of tepid liquid on your chest, only to realize you had begun drooling a fair amount. With any human, this might embarrass you, but Papyrus took this as a sign he was succeeding since you elicited the same reaction from earlier. Earthy grunts found their way out of your mouth alongside the drool, and he continued to massage the particularly sensitive spot that had caused your reaction. 

While the sensation was addicting, the tension inside you was growing to unpredictable amounts, which you might have welcomed if you felt satisfied with having gone as far as you could with Papyrus. You nudged him to remove his tongue from you, fearing he might react negatively to being told to stop. He simply lifted his glowing muscle, the string of saliva being much thicker than yours from early, and smiled at you patiently while the magic diffused into the air. 

“I WAS THINKING, WHILE I WAS DOING THAT, THAT I COULD U-UH, TRY IT MYSELF. I HAVE ONLY EVER CONJURED TONGUES AND THE OCCASIONAL EYEBALL TO SPOOK SANS WITH, SO IT MIGHT LOOK A LITTLE FUNNY. BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO FORM A RECREATIONAL ORGAN THAT IS COMPLIMENTARY TO YOURS, IF YOU DON’T MIND.”

Recreational organ? Papyrus must have realized that the human version of his pelvic bones was basically just that. An organ designed for this kind of fun. Couple’s fun? You also weren’t sure what to expect when he said “complimentary,” since he could mean either an organ of the same or opposite kind, but you wouldn’t be picky this late in the game. He had gone quiet for a few minutes, deeply focusing inward in order to form a cohesive, physical shape. His toes continued curling as they usually did, a quirk you noticed early on that meant he was thinking. An aura of color floated around him while he focused, particles dancing in the air and drifting away when you let out a gust of breath. Rarely did Papyrus ever look this serious.

As the particles started to cluster around his pelvis, he moved his hands like a sculptor to fit them into shape. You were surprised he was able to design something even somewhat resembling a penis. With one eye cracked, he looked to you for guidance. 

“I THINK I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE MY ORGAN LOOK LIKE THIS!”

As he coned his hands around the magic, it took a more detailed form, though his enthusiasm led him to make it much, much larger than you were comfortable with taking. You placed your hands softly on his and reshaped the particles in a smaller, more compact and well-defined cock. 

“I WAS QUITE FOND OF IT THE FIRST TIME, BUT YOU PROBABLY KNOW A TINY BIT MORE ABOUT HUMAN ORGANS THAN I DO. BUT ONLY A TINY BIT. I HAVE BEEN READING UP ON HUMAN ANATOMY, YOU KNOW!!! CONSIDER THIS: ACCORDING TO THE BOOKS AT THE LIBRARY, HUMANS HAVE SIX STOMACHS. IS THAT WHY YOU EAT SO MUCH GOSH DARN PASTA??” 

It was here that you realized Papyrus had confused human anatomy with livestock anatomy, explaining why the first penis he shaped was the size of a horse’s. The library only had remnants of information about the surface, so the information was garbled and easily mixed together. Somehow their anatomy information had all ended up in the same book with little indication of where one animal ended and one animal began. The insight made you giggle to yourself, which Papyrus took as laughter towards his pasta-themed joke. He grinned widely, still holding his hands up above his glowing cock, feeling proud that he was able to lift your spirits just with his company and endless charm. 

As your laughter stifled, you looked to Papyrus’ groin with a hungry expression. It had been ages since a timeline resulted favorably so that you could release some of your physical tension, and never had it happened with him before. You felt different this time, like the circumstances of this attraction were more idealistic. The other times were momentary, with little build up or feelings to support them, but with Papyrus you knew you could take your time and do as you pleased. 

Papyrus wasn’t sure exactly what the magic organ he had conjured was for, since the books he had read were regarding the wrong species and also lacked in pictures. You noticed his confusion when he had finished with the anatomy book the first time months ago, as the descriptions noted things like hooves and tails made of long, coarse hair – none of which you had. He was thankful that he had you to teach him about humans, since the neighboring monsters didn’t seem to know much.

Having edited the penis to your liking, you motioned for Papyrus to shift towards the bed. He sat with his back against the race car-themed frame as he assumed a much more relaxed position, one leg bent and one parallel to the ground with his left arm resting on the mattress. His cheeriness was what allured you to him in the first place, so this was a welcome change of tone. He watched you with loving eyes as you scooted to his hips, positioned your legs on either side of him, and held your body up over his erection. Before you got down to business, you decided it might be fun to play with his new extremity a bit. This was his first time using it, after all.

You sunk your hips back down to the carpet, causing Papyrus to raise his brows in puzzlement. As you leaned down to him, you traced the outline of his tibia to start the stimulation off subtle. He gave a quiet shudder, and let his head limp to one side while his eyes closed and entrusted you to please him as you did earlier. Your hands trailed up his femur and found their way to his shaft, the new found sensation causing him to jump a little. You guessed it wouldn’t be long until his tongue reformed. 

A single, warm, fleshy finger skimmed the shaft from bottom to top, as you circled the head with your fingertip. You didn’t want to overwhelm Papyrus all at once this time. His expression changed slightly as he analyzed the incoming signals, sometimes scrunching what parts of his face could move to try to focus in on the feeling. One finger became two, and then three, until your hand wrapped around his circumference. A few slow pumps revealed that the substance of the penis made it naturally slick, as the particles fit to your fingers more readily than a normal fleshy one. Papyrus’ mouth had begun to hang open again as you picked up the pace, aided by the natural lube of the material. 

“AHH…GOODNESS, I DON’T…I DON’T, AHH, WANT YOU TO…TIRE…BUT, OHH, P-PLEASE GO FASTER, IT FEELS…SO NICE…”

You appeased his request, his legs reacting to the stimulus by bending so sharply that they flanked either side of him, the tall pillars uninhibited by meat and thus able to move more freely. He must have found clawing the textile under his fingers helpful, as he was grasping at the sheets on his bed in an exaggerated and aimless way as he had done earlier with the carpeting. His moans were more deliberate this time around, still unconstrained but louder and somewhat aggressive for someone like him. His legs trembled harder yet, making his entire body shake with pleasure as your hand ran up and down the slick, glowing shaft. His feet had angled themselves so that his legs were perpendicular to the ground but from his talus on was pointing slightly upward. Each time your fingers ran over his corona, Papyrus reacted with a whimper, sometimes trying to speak through his vocalizing. 

“MMM…OH, OH, OHH! TH-THAT, THAT – AHH, THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT! WHAT I WANTED!! YOU ARE VER – VERY G-GOOD AT THIS…OHH, PLEASE DON’T STOP…”

Never before had you seen someone drool so much. His sloppiness was excused by the fact that his drool would just disappear whenever he wanted it to, but for someone as clean as him, it seemed strange he was willing to appear this way to you. It must have been a major sign of trust that he was ready to let himself go under the care of your hands and mouth, since this was only the third or fourth time you got to see his magic organs at work at all. He was sort of going “all out” in a way, probably because he was so dedicated to the art of dating that he always tried his hardest to keep up with you. You wondered if there was a section on this or not, but decided it was unlikely even for monsters. 

The tiny stream of drool leaking down his bones urged you to move your head to his cock, engulfing as much as you could into your mouth before he had a second to react. His legs suddenly shot out from his sides, his feet digging into the carpet at the sudden attack on his senses. One of his arms reached out and searched for your head to hold onto, feeling the jerking motions as you bobbed up and down on him, while the other hand rested lazily on his forehead. Having secured his cock in your mouth, you took the opportunity to begin fondling his pelvis again, sneaking your fingers into the holes of his sacrum like the holes of a bowling ball. Papyrus curled himself up again to give you better access to his sacrum, his hand falling back to his mouth and mingling with the dripping wetness there, some of the drool having leaked out through his metacarpals and onto his cock. 

Normally you might have been a little repulsed by the stream of neon spit dripping down, but the substance was more tolerable because it was magic. You welcomed it into your mouth, mixing your saliva and his to coat his cock with. You pulled one of your hands back to your mouth to spit into so your sacrum fondling could be slick and uninterrupted. Papyrus was getting overwhelmed with your mouth and hands at work on him, and his vocalizing turned back into slurred hums and whines rather than anything articulated. He easily reached the back of your throat as the slickness and low density of the magic made it conform to around your teeth and past your uvula. 

You worried for a moment whether the scraping of your bone against him would be painful, but he seemed too far gone in the throes of pleasure to really care. A violent pulse repeatedly pumped through him as you felt your mouth fill over and over. Your bobbing continued, but you noticed during your efforts that you could breathe through the pulsating cock just fine, probably because the particles were so loosely clustered. It was easy to maintain a fairly rapid pace, and while Papyrus was enjoying the rise and fall of your mouth around him, you decided it was time for a change. You slipped your fingers out of his sacrum one by one, the lessening pressure allowing him to settle his back against the bed frame once more. As you slowed your nodding, you let go of him with one final lick. Seeing his fatigue from all the work you had put into pleasing him, you couldn’t help but form an arrogant smirk. 

“I SEE THAT SMILE!!! YOU ARE…A RAMBUNCTIOUS LITTLE CREATURE…I WOULD EVEN GO AS FAR AS TO CALL YOU A SCAMP. MAYBE EVEN A RAGAMUFFIN? “

With the overexposure plaguing his groin gone, Papyrus let go of the sheets he had grabbed and undone from their neat placement on the bed while his legs relaxed and slumped over, thankful for the chance to stop wavering for a moment. Some of the drool trails were evaporating because of his rigid panting, and a cloud of floating particles formed around his still hard cock. If you waited too long he would lose his concentration and end up having to reform the penis, a process you were too sluggish to redo, so instead you crawled to his front again and tried positioning yourself as you had done earlier. Knowing that there was no need for lube, you placed your hands on Papyrus’ shoulders and opened your legs a fair amount with his support. He straightened his head to watch you and developed a look of surprised discomfort. 

“U-UH, IF YOU’RE ABOUT TO DO…WHAT I THINK YOU MIGHT, POSSIBLY, MAYBE DO, PERHAPS YOU SHOULD RECONSIDER –“ 

Without hesitation, you edged yourself onto his slick tip, aware that his concern was unfounded and he would be pleased at the feeling of your insides against him. You expected the extreme pressure to make you feel like you were being ripped in two, but the semi-gelatinous form of the magic allowed you to take in his entirety with a swift sitting motion. The dripping of the weaker clusters of particles on the surface of the cock made for a luxurious lube, and it wasn’t long before you were moving him in and out of you. Papyrus had been holding himself still as possible as to focus on the slow bloom of you wrapping around him. His mouth was scrunched a bit from how tight he was holding his sockets closed, and a hard shiver ran up his body in response to each inch finding its way inside you.

“OH!!! OH, MY, OH MY GOD, I – OH MY GOD, OHHH…”

You kept your eyes on his as you gradually rose up and down on him, aware that of this day full of firsts, this first might be the biggest one. You felt a little giddy knowing he was clueless of the implications of what was happening and was simply enjoying the physicality of it all – being able to feel you, holding your hips as you rode him, feeling the warmth of your tongue roll against his jaw line. The fullness swelling inside of you was enough to fog your thoughts, and you ended up mindlessly bobbing your ass while your mouth hung open, your tongue hanging idly from your slacked jaw. He had put his hands around your hips as soon as you started, but the feeling was becoming too much for him, causing him to unconsciously dig his fingers into your flesh. Pink scratches rose along the roundness of your bottom, the pain naturally egging you on to increase your pace and grasp at his clavicles a little harder. 

“I HOPE I – IHOPEIDON’T – I HOPE I’M NOT HURTING YOU- O-O-OHH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!!”

Papyrus had gotten ungodly loud at this point, his words mushing together as your speed led him to a peak he was not aware he could reach. With each breath, a hard “ahhh” or an “nnggh” crawled out of his mouth, stunted by the chamber created by his tightly shut jaw. His face had gotten a much darker shade of pink, and the tongue from earlier poked out from the open side of his teeth, swaying from the jostling of your bodies together. His eyes were rocked open by the forceful movements, leading you to stare hard at each other in celebration of your first time connected to one another. Overcome with lust, you began to lick Papyrus’ teeth and chin, to which he responded by opening his jaw and offering his tongue for you to suck on. This was the first time you had ever gotten to kiss him in an even somewhat normal way, so you animatedly took his tongue into your mouth and began lightly biting and playing with it. 

He must have found this exhilarating, as his face finally hit a deep red and his hands started to push into you in conjunction with his groin bucking into you. Up until this moment, you had been responsible for taking charge or at the very least being the aggressive party – now, Papyrus found himself violently shoving as far into you as he could fit, confident that he understood the aim of what was happening and that you would both enjoy yourselves with this. Your arms had ended up loosely wrapped around his torso as you desperately tried to hang on for the ride while drool and sweat dripped off of you. The feeling was inexpressible, as the endless lube made the fierce bucking as effortless as it could be, but with the expansion of the magic pushing your insides to their limits. The vibration of the loose particles made your muscles naturally stretch to find his entirety with ease. With his hands dug into your skin, his head thrown back onto the mattress of the bed, and his cock deep inside of you, Papyrus moaned louder than he had before, a solid “ughhh” flooding from him before a burst of warm goo coated inside of you. The sudden heat surprised you and sent you over the edge as well, your response clearly indicating to Papyrus that he had succeeded for the both of you. 

The room became much quieter, with the sound of hot panting replacing the noisy cries from before. There was a very good chance Sans had heard at least some of it, since he simultaneously never left the house while at his handful of jobs. You assumed he would know what was going on, but since he didn’t burst through the door to stop you at some point, the likelihood of later reprimand was low. He trusted you not to hurt Papyrus, and if the screaming before was any indication, you had shown him a pretty good time. 

You dropped your tired head down to look at the mess below you. Somehow, Papyrus had maintained himself and was still full erect inside of you. Globs of neon cum dripped out of you, down his shaft and pelvis, and onto the floor. A steam rose from the droplets as they evaporated into the stifled air of the room, and while you watched them dissolve away, the amount of cum reminded you that his knowledge of genitals was based on horse-levels of reaction. He liked to be showy and you liked that about him, so you figured the over-the-top load could stick around until you got bored of it. That wouldn’t be anytime soon. 

While you were lost in a scatter of thoughts, he had begun to pet your back affectionately, rubbing your exhausted muscles with his thin fingers. Your arms were still wrapped, albeit a bit more loosely, in a tangled mess through his rib cage. After a minute or two of respite, Papyrus’ panting steadily turned into tiny, high-pitched whines. Your sleepy mind was struck by this, and you looked back up to him to see what was wrong. You realized he was getting aroused again, still stuck inside of you. 

“MMM…O-OH, I’M SORRY, I DIDN’T GIVE YOU MUCH OF A REST, I-I CAN EXIT YOU, IF YOU’D LIKE.”

It hadn’t dawned on you that because of the substance monster bodies were made of, they didn’t have the same physical limitations that human bodies had. He had only taken the moment to relax because he had overworked himself and figured your smaller body needed a rest as well. There was nothing stopping you from going again and again and again except for your own conscience. Papyrus sat quietly, waiting for you to decide on what you wanted to do. He looked a little worried, probably because he was eager to go again but that would be selfish of him to ask of you.

Your warmth was nursing him back into excitement fairly quickly, so you would have to decide soon or he might decide for you. You thought it would be interesting to leave him hanging for a bit, fully inside of you and already covered in cum, but without any indication of what to do. He would have to take the initiative if he wanted any kind of release. His pelvis shifted uncomfortably underneath you in a subtle attempt to get you to notice he wanted you again. Papyrus had been cooperative for most of your afternoon together, but became too impatient to wait for you at this point.

“Y-YOU KNOW, I STILL DON’T HAVE A WORD TO DESCRIBE WHAT WE’VE BEEN DOING, BUT WOWIE!!! IT HAS FELT…V-VERY NICE…THOUGH, YOUR HUMAN BODY SEEMS TO HAVE TAKEN QUITE A TOLL. IF YOU WOULD WANT TO CONTINUE OUR, UM, SPECIAL DATE, I COULD ALWAYS DO MORE OF THE WORK …IF…YOU WANTED ME TO, I MEAN…”

His voice stuttered each time you purposefully tightened yourself around him. You began to take perverse pleasure in seeing him try to talk to you while his face reddened slightly and his arousal heightened. He seemed to be clueless that you were doing this intentionally, so his struggle to maintain his composure only made the experience more enjoyable. His voice trailed off as you started to move up and down him again while staring directly into his eye sockets. His jaw became a little loose and his head bobbed in response to your movements, watching you bounce on his cock.

You felt yourself getting overwhelmed with the sensation again. It would be fun to have a second round, of course, but you were not going to squander all the energy you had put into getting Papyrus to this point by just repeating yourself. Remembering that he mentioned wanting to do more of the work, you mustered up all of your strength and pulled his bony body on top of you in a quick roll onto your back. He managed to stay inside of you during the transition, and didn’t seem to be too thrown off by the sudden position change. Your legs naturally dangled in the air as you lay on the floor, but Papyrus thought to hold them up so that they wouldn’t get sore and he could have a grip on you to control his movements. He started off slowly, entering and exiting you decisively, with his delicate thrusts adequately slicked by the leftover cum of the first time. His hands shuddered hard against your legs, signaling to you that he was incredibly nervous. 

You were thankful that you had already gone once. Papyrus was taking his time to soak in your sweetness, aided by the looseness of your muscles and the wealth of lube he had at his disposal. His moaning had begun again, this time alongside the quality of the thrust accompanying it. 

“I HOPE THIS IS TO YOUR LIKING – AGH – DEAR HUMAN, UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO MOVE A BIT FASTER – “ 

You had once again roughly clasped yourself around his cock in the middle of his sentence, causing him to gasp loudly. Before he could finish, you grabbed onto his pelvic bones, yanking his groin towards you as hard as you could. The rough sensation of your hands grabbing at his hip bones heightened his excitement and helped him to feel at ease doing all the work. Papyrus’ tongue had formed automatically in response, dripping hot saliva onto your bare chest as he immediately picked up his pace and started ramming into you significantly harder and faster than before. His face had returned to the one from early, a dark red tinge having flooded his skull. The drive to feel as good as he possibly could was a little maddening, and his craving for you was only getting stronger the more you taught him. 

Your legs eventually found their way over Papyrus’ shoulders, freeing his hands from holding them and allowing him instead to feverishly explore your body while you were entwined. His uncertainly in touching your now bare body was apparent in his shaking, and it took your encouragement by arching into his hands for him to finally make contact with your flesh again. He started at your stomach, then your navel, until finding a spot where he could press in slightly to feel your hip bones. It may have tickled if your body was not currently overwhelmed with the feeling of pressure and swelling inside of you. The trembling was contagious, spreading over his entire body all the way up to his skull, which hung low over you. He whispered to you in between gasps while he was touching you, asking if it felt good and if he should do anything differently. You could barely respond with the assault on your senses, so you brought his tongue into your mouth to quiet him. This time the connection of your mouths resulted in Papyrus haphazardly running his tongue over your teeth, playing with the strong muscle in your mouth.

The sound of his breathing was mixed with the vulgar coos you had become accustomed to this evening, the prospect of which was still strange considering the high-pitched voice he usually spoke in. His fingers snaked their way around to your spine, eventually sliding down and gripping your backside. You thought it was a little funny that he ended up wanting his hands there, considering he didn’t have any experience doing this, but it may have just been to be able to thrust into you more efficiently. Papyrus had been going for so long that the pleasure had run its course and your flesh was becoming numb from the constant stimulation. The slick fluid leaked out of you, quickly creating a rather large warm puddle underneath the both of you. It was very likely that he was simply peaking over and over, unable to calm himself long enough to let you even catch your breath. You had stopped trying to keep track of what was a climax and what was simply part of the overall fun on your end.

Papyrus still had his bony fingers dug into your back, but was running out of strength to continue moving the way he had been. His legs struggled to keep his tired body propped up, so you took it upon yourself to gently slip him out from you, leaving you gaping a bit from the prolonged ramming. The sudden spill of neon fluid onto the floor caused it all to evaporate as a hot steam, taking the formed cock with it, all of which shrouded the air in a fine mist before disappearing completely. Your body welcomed the removal of Papyrus with relief, as you stretched your legs as far out onto the floor as you could. His sweat dripped a few final times onto your chest, as he heaved a little to help his racked brain catch up to the present. 

He was grinning widely at you, overcome with a feeling of closeness and a desire for affection. Papyrus was always desperate for your approval, and since he had been working very hard the last few hours, he was expectant of you to praise him. He had done very well, just as you guessed he would, all because he was so hell bent on making you happy. It just so happened that you had taught him more than a few ways to make you both happy at once, which you assumed would end up being popular with him since he was so eager to please and be pleased. The pile of shirts had remained mostly intact despite your constant position switching, though the sheets of the bed were thoroughly jostled from Papyrus’ earlier clinging to them. 

“AS MUCH FUN AS I HAVE BEEN HAVING, I THINK PERHAPS WE COULD TAKE A SMALL BREAK. LIKE A SNACK TIME. IT IS IMPORTANT FOR YOUR HUMAN BODY TO TAKE IN SUSTENANCE REGULARLY OR YOU WILL BECOME FRAIL AND WEAK AS OPPOSED TO BUFF AND DESIRABLE. LIKE ME!!!” 

He was giddy with afterglow, which was apparent because of the remnants of pink in his face and the fact that he had probably come more than a dozen times. He had seen your orgasms with accompanying facial reactions and most likely registered them as a way of showing how well the other person was doing. Being a people pleaser, he wanted to show you his appreciation for how good you were making him feel, and thus encouraged his magical genitals to pump out as much neon cum as he could muster when he was inside of you. As your own afterglow started to clear, you felt embarrassed by how profane your thinking had been that evening and to where it had gotten you.

You realized that, just a few hours ago, you were seriously considering erasing this timeline in favor of a new one. You were thankful you hadn’t, since you would have missed out on the most over-the-top “date” you had ever gone on with anyone in any of your previous resets. Papyrus had zero knowledge of such things before now, and as you let your memories of what you had done float through your consciousness, it finally came to you that you had basically deflowered him. For all intents and purposes, he was still just as innocent as before, but you had corrupted him in a way you would have not normally thought possible. Now he knew what kinds of pleasures you could bring him, but without any filter to stop him from bringing up the subject in unimaginable ways. You decided to explain it to him in a way that would devoid you of consequences while still keeping the prospect of future “special dates” open. 

While you were explaining, Papyrus had helped your drained body up so that you were both sitting upright on the floor with your legs tangled together lazily. He bent over a little bit to bring his head close to yours and to place his hands on you again. You were both still unclothed, so his hands gently rubbed at the small of your back while you spoke, letting him focus on you entirely. He was the most relaxed you had ever seen him. His sockets drooped down a bit, making him look sleepy and tranquil.

“OKAY, I THINK I GET IT! I NEVER THOUGHT THERE COULD BE “SPECIAL DATES” THAT ONLY YOU AND YOUR LOVER OF CHOICE COULD KNOW ABOUT, NOR DID I REALIZE THE, WHAT WAS IT? “PENIS” I THINK YOU CALLED IT? WAS JUST FOR THESE “SPECIAL DATES.” THAT BOOK AT THE LIBRARY NEEDS UPDATED!!! … HMM, OF COURSE, I WOULD NORMALLY TELL SANS SOMETHING LIKE THIS BECAUSE HIS PATHETIC LIFE CONSISTS ALMOST ENTIRELY OF BAD PUNS AND DIRTY SOCKS, BUT I WILL NOT RISK THE INTEGRITY OF OUR FANTASTIC COURTSHIP IN THE NAME OF RIVETING MY BROTHER. HE WILL SIMPLY HAVE TO FIND HIS JOLLIES SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!” 

Papyrus seemed noticeably relieved that you finally gave him some kind of clarification on what you had shown him, evident by the return of his usual screaming voice. It would bother him not being able to tell Sans what he had learned, but he figured Sans probably already knew anyway since he was a pretty smart guy. Plus, you figured if it would have been a problem, he would have stopped it hours ago. You were mostly concerned that Papyrus would bring it up in the middle of dinner or try to conjure his cock at a Christmas party as a magic trick or something, but now he knew better than to do that and risk upsetting you. He would probably never find out the whole story behind “special dates,” but that was fine – you liked Papyrus as naive as you could keep him so that he never lost his charm.

Your bodies had become rather stiff from sitting on the floor for so long, so Papyrus moved his hands up and under your armpits, lifting you up and onto the messy bed carefully. He sat next to you as his uncovered body resonated with warmth, the feelings of closeness and affection giving his monster bones strength. You slipped on your pajama bottoms and one of Papyrus’ shirts that read “stud muffin,” to which he responded with cackling and a soft nuzzle to your forehead. He was always loving towards you, but it seemed like he couldn’t get enough of your touch now that you had become even closer than before. He used his nimble toes to pick up his shorts from the floor before laying back on the bed, pointing his legs into the air, and putting them on. A boring monster might have just gotten dressed normally, but he felt as showy as ever after today. He looked to you for a reaction to his behavior, and once you laughed, his face lit up again.

“TODAY WAS A GREAT DAY, DON’T YOU AGREE, HUMAN??? YOU INTRODUCED ME TO “SPECIAL DATES,” LAUGHED AT MY HILARIOUS ANTICS, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, YOU EVEN APPRECIATE THE FINE CRAFTSMANSHIP OF MY GLAMOROUS CLOTHING LINE. WHAT MORE COULD A SKELETON ASK FOR?”

Papyrus took the opportunity to embrace you tightly, wrapping his long arms around your waist and pulling you towards him for a smooch. His teeth brushed your cheek and a sharp kissing noise escaped his jaw. You decided it would be worthwhile to stick with this timeline for as long as your relationship with Papyrus stayed this way. You guessed that would be a very, very, very long time. 

****

*EPILOGUE: READER WITH A DICK, CONTINUE AT OWN RISK*  


Papyrus’ thrusting became laborious to him, so he was relieved when you pulled him out from inside of you. You both sat for a minute, trying to catch your breath. The bed sheets and pillows had ended up on the floor during your session. He cracked a smile of embarrassment and scratched the back of his head. 

“I AM GLAD WE ARE ON THE SAME PAGE, HUMAN, AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS GROWING TIRED AND NEEDED A REST. ALTHOUGH, WHILE I WAS W-WATCHING YOU, I THOUGHT PERHAPS I COULD, ERR, TAKE YOUR PLACE? Y-YOU SEEM VERY PLEASED, WITH THE FEELING I MEAN, AND I WAS WONDERING IF I COULD T-TRY IT, MYSELF. BUT ONLY IF THAT WAS FINE AND DANDY WITH YOU!!! NYEH HEH HEH…HEH!”

His stuttering was endearing, and you thought it was entertaining to hear him try to describe what he wanted without the vocabulary to do so. You figured if he could form a cock with his magic, it wasn’t out of the question to form other “recreational organs” as well. You thought for a minute, tilting your head to make it seem like you were going to reject his suggestion, just to toy with him a little. He looked to the side to avoid eye contact, getting increasingly worried that he somehow offended you with his pestering. 

“OH, I DIDN’T MEAN TO PRESSURE YOU, MY DEAR LITTLE HUMAN. I JUST, YOU KNOW, WANTED TO GET IN ON THE FUN!!! BUT, ERR…”

Your look of confusion had morphed into a devious grin, and you motioned to Papyrus’ pelvic bones. He seemed to only get more flustered, realizing that you were willing to take up his offer and return the favor. He would have to use your body as a model for his replica, which he began to shape in the air so that you could help him decide the specifics of it just like you did with his cock. You did a little detail work, making the entrance slightly smaller and with more ribs to give it that extra push. As the creation solidified, Papyrus situated it in his pelvis near his other magical organ. He sat in front of you on the bed with his legs spread wide open, trying to get the positioning just right before the sensations started to pour in. He blushed slightly, ashamed that he was struggling so hard and stalling what would be a very good time for you. 

His thin fingers only lightly held onto the ghostly organ, and started to fumble a bit when the clusters hardened before he was ready. It ended up in approximately the right spot, with both his cock and newly formed ass imitating human flesh fairly well. His groin was shrouded in a subtle hue of neon, with so much heat seeping from him you could feel it from your side of the bed. The sight was not one you thought you’d ever see, with Papyrus looking bashful as ever but with naughty organs to accompany his normally childlike demeanor. You bit your lip accordingly, feeling yourself harden despite being drained by your earlier encounter. This would be a new experience for the both of you.

You had learned to start off small with each new touch since Papyrus appreciated the time you took to work him up and jumping right to the highlight ruined the fun for everybody anyway. Your hand limply ran its fingers along the surface of his legs, causing him to noticeably shiver and curl his toes a little. You cupped his iliac crest in the palm of your hand before moving lower, around his shaft, and to his entrance. As with his cock, Papyrus’ new organ was naturally slippery from the low density of the magical substance it was made of. It was a little surprising to rub its outside and find your fingers inadvertently slipping in already, as any other situation would have called for plenty of lube. He held his legs far out to his sides, letting you stroke him as much as you wanted to without his long limbs getting in the way.

“HMM-MM…THAT IS QUITE A DIFFERENT FEELING THAN BEFORE…”

He had not yet been distracted enough to stop watching you, and was following the delicate movements of your fingers along his pelvic bones and magic organs. He still hummed an “mmm” here and there to let you know he was welcoming your advances, his quiet moans turning into small squeals as you stopped your exploration to begin penetrating him with a single finger. Your tip was accepted into him with a slight push, but the foreign feeling was uncomfortable and led him to loosely grab onto your arm with his hands. The reaction was accompanied with a muffled yelp, signaling to you that he probably didn’t quite know what to expect and was surprised by his own tightness. You felt a tinge of guilt knowing you were at fault for his discomfort, but with enough effort, you would be able to make it so both of you were enjoying yourselves. 

Finger by finger, you slid in and out of the very beginning of his insides, trying to make it so the entrance would be able to take you without much pain. By this point, Papyrus had hoisted the pillows back onto his bed and was thrown onto them with his legs stretched and pointed into the air. You figured this was a subconscious replication of the kinds of poses Mettaton would always do on television, or just his usual attempt at being flashy for you. He was incredibly flexible since he had no meat to interrupt his movements, allowing him to maintain the most ridiculous of stances just in the name of looking cute to you. As his organ stretched in response to your effort, he began his usual routine of grabbing whatever he could around him, this time clawing into the pillows under his head. 

It was becoming less and less possible for you to maintain yourself. Papyrus was already prepped and was just enjoying himself at this point, but not to the extent your lower half could get him to. You removed your fingers from him and used their wetness to cover your own cock, which was painful from waiting so long to enter while taking in Papyrus showing off for you. His attempts at being attractive to you and his inability to stay quiet were some of your favorite things about him, as the room was never silent as long as you were touching him and you always had something pleasant to look at while you stroked him. Your “special dates” elicited a range of noises from him, from bizarrely deep grunting while he was inside you to high-pitched moans whenever you pleasured him with your mouth. 

You decided it was never too late to tease either of you, so you placed your cock alongside his, allowing your hanging balls to caress his backside instead of your fingers. Your hands had trouble making it all the way around both you and him, so he used his longer fingers to overlap and cover more of your flesh at once. You leaned over Papyrus’ body, holding yourself up with one hand by gripping the race car bed frame. The familiar feeling of your soft flesh mingling with his smooth bones was exciting to him and caused him to lose control a bit, forming his tongue quickly in response and opening his jaw to try to get you to nibble on it. This was to be expected since he now always formed his tongue during each session, taking yours in between his rows of teeth in a feverish attempt to share the damp warmth of his mouth with you. He occasionally let his elongated muscle lap at your neck and collarbones as well, coating your upper shoulders in a thin slime and giving you goose bumps. The combined efforts of your hands moved unsteadily at first, trying to match each others’ paces while your tongues were hot and heavy against one another.

Whenever he would free his tongue from the grasp of your teeth, you knew to brace yourself for a noisy whimper, egged on by your increased efforts to get him to go even louder. You noticed the sudden absence from your mouth and sped up your hand motions accordingly, flustering Papyrus to the point that his vocalizations turned into incoherent blabbering. An almost angry growl broke through your closed teeth while your arm became sore from the repetitive motion and the tight grasp you had around the both of you. You were aided by the abundance of tepid goo oozing from Papyrus’ slightly bigger cock, though not enough to negate the tiring nature of the hard work you were putting in. His legs continued to bounce around in the air on either side of you, while his other arm reached up to gently pull your head towards him so he could connect your tongues again.

You toyed with Papyrus’ mouth for a few moments before sitting upright again and tearing your tongue from his. Without much hesitation, you scooted and lifted his bony pelvis and legs off of the bed and to the edge of the mattress so that you were standing up but he was still thrown back onto the bed. He seemed thoroughly jarred by your suddenly aggressive behavior, though ready and willing for whatever you wanted to do. You pushed his legs open as far as they could comfortably go before angling your cock downward and right onto his entrance. He was breathing hard and had the back of his hand against his forehead, obviously a little nervous for his first time. You placed your hands around his iliac crests again, rubbing them soothingly to calm him down before slowing pushing yourself into him. He began to rub the back of your leg with his foot and tibia, subconsciously trying to feel closer to you before you lost yourself inside of him. 

The gesture was cute, but tickled your leg enough to make you start giggling. Papyrus liked seeing your face light up after being serious for so long, so he purposefully made the motion again, causing you to laugh a little louder. He was cackling along with you now, loosened up by the combining of your laughter in the midst of your foreplay. It was amusing for a moment, but you didn’t want to waste the opportunity you had in front of you, so you reaffirmed your grip on his pelvis to get back to business. You were both smiling at each other this time, feeling more comfortable after sharing a laugh.

Your aggression was hampered by the giggling, but that was probably a good thing since you now had the self control to gradually inch yourself into Papyrus rather than just shoving yourself in like you wanted to a few minutes ago. The clenched organ was hot and slippery against your cock as the artificial muscles engulfed you in an envelopment of visceral sensations. He had removed his leg from the back of yours and instead had them angled up into the air to keep them out of your way. You placed your hands on the lowest part of his femurs, gradually trailing your fingertips up along his legs until you hit the back of his patella. There was a small space between his upper and lower leg bones, so you gently played with the indentation to see if he liked the feeling. 

“O-OH…AH-HA, THAT TICKLES, YOU SILLY GOOSE!!”

Papyrus lightly wiggled his legs in protest and cackled, causing him to unconsciously tighten around you and force a pleased grunt out from the lowest part of your abdomen. Despite the slight pain, he tried to hold the tightened state after hearing your response, his feet bending inward while the magic walls clamped down on you. He let out a high-pitched squeal from the tension, which had made you grow even larger inside of him. His tongue hung from his mouth as he opened his jaw, as a hot red tint covering his skull and showing off the exceptional bliss overwhelming his body. You tried to resume thrusting, but the rigidity of his insides made it difficult to move smoothly. The feeling was bizarre, almost indescribable.

He realized you were unable to move with the pressure of the magic, so he loosened himself just enough to allow you to thrust efficiently. You knew you should start slow, but you had waited so long to begin that your movements were erratic and too much too fast. Papyrus couldn’t cling to the pillow beneath him hard enough as he tried to avoid screaming at the top of his non-existent lungs. You clutched the back of his knees firmly, pulling his body onto yours as you rammed into him. The bed springs creaked with each rough push, mostly drowned out by his whines and endless rambling about how incredible it felt. 

“TH-THA-THAT…OHH, OH GOODNESS, THAT – OHH, OHHH…P-PLEASE DON’T STOP, P-PLEASE DON’T…AHH…”

You took his broken requests as a desperate plea for more, which you gladly provided. You lifted his legs back towards his head, opening his entrance further and permitting you to plow harder and faster than you had before. Your pelvis was moving swiftly, easily entering him thanks to the overabundance of lube spilling out from his magic organ and splattering all over his bones, his bed, and your unclothed hips. The bed began to bounce uncontrollably, his legs jostling around in your hands as you lost yourself in the hot, slick tautness of his glowing insides. Without a moment of hesitation, you forcefully pulled Papyrus off of the bed and on top of you, your body resting flat on the ground with him sitting directly on your cock. He shrieked in surprise, but was quickly won over by the new sensation of you penetrating deeper inside his flexible walls. Always the show off, he placed his hands behind his head and bent his arms out in front of him in a unexpectedly erotic manner – another pose you assumed was akin to what he’d seen Mettaton do on television.

His legs were bent on either side of you, allowing him to bob up and down on the length of your cock just with the effortless bending of his knees. He must have been having a good time since he was doing his best to replicate your unbelievably fast pace from earlier. Sweat dripped along his rib cage as he let his head hang back in unbridled pleasure, unable to do more than focus on the feeling of you inside him and the sensations you were sharing. You had little to do with him working at full force to please both of you, so you wrapped your hands around his cock and began the usual treatment, playing with his tip and shaft lazily while overcome with your own good time. You used one hand to continue jacking him off while the other brought some of the magic to your mouth, the loose particles sticking between your fingers and creating bridges of liquid when you parted them to lap up the fluid. Papyrus felt your hands on him again and looked at what you were doing, only to watch you tasting him while he rode you, causing his face to distort as he smiled in pride. You were clearly enjoying yourself and his body. 

Feeling yourself coming close to your peak, you decided it would be fun to end the session with one final position. Papyrus had probably already come several times, but that was fine since he didn’t have any bodily limitations to interrupt him. The sea of goo was already endlessly oozing down his body, so adding a few spurts of cum wouldn’t make much of a difference. You nudged underneath of him to signal for him to get up, to which he quickly lifted himself off of you and sat in front of you. He was always welcoming of whatever you wanted to try, and had grown accustomed to changing positions on demand. 

You stood up and walked to the front of the bed as Papyrus watched you with warm, adoring eye sockets. You motioned for him to come to you with your finger, and as he started to stand up, you shook your head and pointed to the ground. He was a little embarrassed and looked to the side, but complied, crawling to you on his knees and sitting under you like am obedient puppy. You tapped the front of the bed that resembled the hood of a car, and he slipped up and on top of it, facing toward you. You turned him over so that he was facing the other way with his backside at the edge of the artificial hood. He seemed a little irked that he was unable to see you, so you felt obliged to continue from earlier as soon as possible. You angled yourself back to his entrance and immediately started back at your original pace, this time being able to hold onto his pelvis for added leverage. 

His legs trembled hard under you, the vibrations of which were not apparent earlier since you were holding his legs yourself. He had his head turned to the side while you were thrusting into him, a noticeable puddle of drool forming under his open jaw. Fresh cum was sliding down the front of the hood where his cock was pressed against, some smearing across your knees when you went particularly deep into him. You aggressively fondled his lumbar vertebrae and sacrum, slipping your fingers through his various holes and along his processes as you had learned to do to heighten his experience. He arched his spine and sometimes pushed back toward you, urging you to enter until you hit the end of his imitation organ. His reactions were driven only by what he had learned to do to make you more excited, just as his faces and noises had been shaped precisely by your feedback to them. 

After only a minute or two of this position, you found it impossible to stave yourself off any longer. You could have just come earlier and hoped for a solid round two, but edging yourself seemed to end with more satisfaction instead of hoping your body would go again without a hitch. Papyrus felt the pulsing of your cock get more deliberate, and wrapped his legs around your waist to pull you closer towards him. You were always caught off guard by how flexible he was and didn’t expect the sudden force on your back. You latched onto his pelvis once more, and with a few decisive thrusts, stopped as far inside of him as you could fit and released your load. 

The heat from your cum must have boded well with him, as he stuck out his tongue and gripped the bed frame as you came. Your load was quickly lost in the mix of magic dripping from him, the removal of your cock turning the slow trickle into a gooey stream. His legs bent inward at his knees, clearly exhausted from all the work he had put in the last hour or so. He let his entire body droop, heavy panting noises escaping him despite his lack of lungs. He spoke in between breaths.

“TH…THAT…HUFF…WAS QUITE…HUFF…THE WORK OUT, HUMAN. GOOD THING MY *INCREDIBLY* WELL-MAINTAINED BODY WAS A MATCH FOR YOU OR I MIGHT HAVE FALLEN…BEHIND!!!”

Well. It was now fairly clear just how intense Papyrus’ afterglow was, since he usually avoided making puns unless his life depended on it; however, he knew you had an affinity for Sans’ jokes and thus sometimes made them himself to appease you. He was grinning as noticeably as his stiff face would allow, eagerly awaiting the laughter that would make the agony of pun humor bearable. His head was angled so he could see your reaction clearly, and his hands were resting on the back of his pelvic bones to make the joke as obvious as possible. It was impossible to ignore his thirst for attention at this point, and the joke was at least funny enough to laugh at. 

You placed your hands on your stomach, overlapping your fingers as you let out a howl of laughter at how embarrassingly endearing Papyrus’ attempts at charming you were. The joke itself was about as ripe as a month old piece of fruit, but he was so eager to see you smile again that it made your amusement genuine. He was delighted to see you finally reacting, joining in with a snicker as he turned to face you and pull you to him with his legs and arms. He nestled his skull up against your stomach, his body overflowing with heat as his bones fed off of the feelings of intimacy and passion you shared. Neon-colored steam rose from his groin as he let his temporary body fixtures dissolve into the air.

The fact that Papyrus had formed two organs and puddles of cum meant that the room would be filled with floating particles for the better part of an hour, even if you chose to brave the chill of the outside by opening a window. They had no smell, but were a little dusty, just like the rest of a monster’s body. He had his arms wrapped tightly around you, and as you kissed the top of his skull, you were glad you had chosen to stay with him all this time.


End file.
